Family Day at SGC
by Sasusc
Summary: It’s that time of the year again when SGC has their annual Family Day Picnic. The picnic allows one Cameron Mitchell to reveal to his team the girl he has been dating: Cassandra Fraiser. CassieCameron
1. Prologue

Family Day at SGC

By: Sasusc

Spoilers: General Season 9 knowledge

Summary: It's that time of the year again when SGC has their annual Family Day Picnic. The picnic allows one Cameron Mitchell to reveal to his team the girl he has been dating: Cassandra Fraiser. Cassie/Cameron, Sam/Jack established.

**Author's Note: **As I had not made clear in my other storey "Don't Come Knockin'" about the bet at the end, I have decided to clear things up and stick it in here. It is not necessary to read that story to understand this one, but it does make a slight appearance.

Prologue

The bookstore held more mythological books then the collection Daniel Jackson was storing in his office. He noticed a few similar titles, but it was the ones he didn't recognize that held his attention. He wanted to know to be able to make a reference to an unknown legend the archeologist didn't know about.

He pulled out a book on Egyptian mythologies. He began to flip through the pages, finding names of Gou'alds mentioned in mission reports.

"That one has many errors," a woman told him.

Cameron Mitchell glanced to his left. A young woman, slightly taller then the average woman, stood before him. Several books were clutched to her chest. Light brown hair and murky grey eyes, they woman was more beautiful then the tall leggy blondes SG-1 encounter on a recent mission. Those blonde bombshells were very tempting, but they had nothing against this woman. Besides, those alien women slaughter their men after getting what they want. He doubted that the woman next to him could do such a thing.

"What sort of errors?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Oh, just little things here and there."

"Are you into history?"

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no. Not me. History is interesting, but a friend of mine has a habit of correcting my history books since I've been in school. Any decent history books on my bookshelves must be judged first by him."

Cameron smiled. "What would you suggest?"

"On Egyptian?"

He patted the bookshelf. "Would you know the best one to learn rarely known information?"

The woman studied the shelves. She ran her fingers across several of the spines. "I own a few of these, but the one that might interest you isn't here. If you have a pen and something to write on, I can give you the title. I can't remember the author's name, but I would recommend this book. I was actually able to correct the friend of mine who gave me the book. Of course, that's the only time I ever pulled one over him."

He searched his pockets, but couldn't find a pen. He glanced at her.

"Sorry, I know I don't have a pen in my purse. Learned it the hard way earlier."

"Well, then, maybe I could gave you a call and you can tell me which books comes highly recommended."

The woman laughed. "But wouldn't that require the use of a pen as well?"

"Ah," Cameron said, tapping his head. "I have the unusual ability to recall any phone number given to me." He gave her his most charming smile. "We could even talk about it over dinner or something. I heard it's best to discuss these sorts of things face to face.

The brunette bit her lip before speaking. "I don't give strangers my number."

Cameron stuck out his head. "I'm Cameron Mitchell."

She took it. "Cassie Fraiser."

"See? We're not strangers any more."

Cassie laughed. She knew the man would say that. She gave him her cell phone number and received a promise to call her soon. "You know, I would feel better about all this if we already have plans for a dinner date." She raised an eyebrow at him, demanding with her eyes for him to reply.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

Cassie waited a few seconds. She watched as the man tapped a rhythm on the bookshelf. "Yes," she said simply.

"Great," Cameron replied, a huge boyish grin appeared on his face.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER

Daniel leaned closer to sniff Mitchell. "Is that cologne?"

"Yep."

Cameron continued with fixing the collar of his shirt. He had showered and cleaned himself in record time after coming back from the recent mission. They were schedule back two hours ago, but a little disagreement with the princess on the planet delayed them. The little girl had decided that Teal'c was the only person in the universe who could scare the monsters out from her bedroom. Teal'c had refused at first. He wasn't subjected to the whims of a spoiled seven year old. They were eventually able to convince the Jaffa to humor the girl.

"I believe he will be late for his hot date, Daniel Jackson."

"How do you…?"

"I overheard you talking on your mobile phone, Col. Mitchell."

Daniel shut his locker and turned to study the newest member of SG-1. "Why haven't we heard of her before?"

Cameron copied Daniel's motions. "We've only been dating for three months."

"Does she work on the base?"

Cameron shook his head. "No, she's training to become a medical doctor."

"So she doesn't know about SGC?"

Cameron ran a hand through his hair. "I actually don't think I've told her what I do. She's not very nosy when it comes to my career. She mentioned that her mother was a doctor practicing in a classified area, so I take it that she learned not to ask too many questions."

"That is most fortunate for you, Col. Mitchell."

Cameron agreed with Teal'c. He hated to lie to someone he cared about. Cassie asks few professional questions, which helps to keep his lying to a minimal. They mostly talked about personal things like her classes she just finish taking at a nearby college, or the latest movie they've seen.

The three of them exited the locker room. Teal'c wished him well on his date before departing. Daniel walked with him to the elevators.

"How serious are you about this girl?"

Cameron thought about it. Cassie was fantastic. She was funny and kind, and sexy as hell. He thought about her often. But was this just a fling? Could they develop a relationship strong enough to become something more? He didn't know.

Daniel smiled. "Ah, that says it all."

He slid his keycard through the machine to call for the elevator. "What does it say?"

"You don't know where this relationship is going, that there could be something more there."

"Does anyone know?"

"Where did you meet her?"

Cameron smirked. "In a bookstore."

"A bookstore? You were in a bookstore?"

"Hey, I was looking up research," he commented. "She gave me a few tips, and we made plans to have dinner together. Next thing I know, we're having dinner or lunch a few times a week."

"And breakfast?"

Cameron stepped into the elevator. He grinned at his friend. "She makes the best ham and cheese omelets. Of course, I can make the best pancakes. Old family recipe on my mother's side--secret of course." He pressed a button to take him the ground floor. "You leaving here?"

"Yeah, Sam and Teal'c are coming over to my place later tonight for movies and pizza. You're welcome to come, but I think you're going to be busy for the rest of the night." Daniel checked his watch. "What time was your date?"

Cameron grimaced. "An hour ago. She's been waiting at the restaurant since then, annoyed that I haven't been answering my phone. You know, we really need to look into getting phone connections on other worlds. It would save some time."

"Attention, SG-1 report to the Control Room. SG-1 to the Control Room."

Cameron groaned. "And I promised her I would be there in twenty minutes."

Daniel wordlessly programmed the elevator to take them back down. "You might want to call her and cancel that date. I doubt you will be making it."


	2. Small Victories Of the Alien Variety

Family Day at SGC

By: Sasusc

Spoilers: General Season 9 knowledge

Summary: It's that time of the year again when SGC has their annual Family Day Picnic. The picnic allows one Cameron Mitchell to reveal to his team the girl he has been dating: Cassandra Fraiser. Cassie/Cameron

**Author's Note: **As I had not made clear in my other story "Don't Come Knockin'" about the bet at the end, I have decided to clear things up and stick it in here. It is not necessary to read that story to understand this one, but it does make a slight appearance.

Chapter One: Small Victories . . . Of the Alien Variety

TWO WEEKS LATER

Cameron leaned against the bars of their prison cell. He tried to make light conversation. "So, who's going to the annual Family Picnic Day?"

"Not me," Daniel spoke up. "I'll be able to catch up on some of the artifacts other teams have brought back. Anyway, I don't have any family to bring."

"Teal'c?"

"No."

"Man of few words. Carter? Is that a no for you as well?"

"Actually, sir, I will be going. General O'Neill will be coming down that weekend. He's going to be giving a speech."

"Jack's coming? Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

Sam smiled at the irritable tone in Daniel's voice. "I haven't had the chance. Are you going, Mitchell? You'll be able to see a different side of SGC at the picnic."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I let it slip in front of Cass about the picnic. She says I should go. It'll give me an opportunity to bond with my fellow co-workers. Also, I think, she's curious about what I do. This'll give her the chance to find something about it without asking a lot of questions."

"I would like to meet this girlfriend of yours."

"Are you bringing anyone?" Cameron asked.

Sam was glad that the boys couldn't see her blush in the dark. "I'm going as General O'Neill's date."

Daniel laughed. "This'll be the first time the two of you will be together within the work environment, right?"

Carter nodded. "Yes," she said after she realized that they couldn't see her in the dark. "Jack thought the picnic was a good place to start."

Cameron shook the bars of the jail cell. "How does the relationship work exactly? We're always away on missions and the general is sitting behind his desk trying to ignore his paperwork. I don't see how the two of you are able to pursue any sort of permanent relationship."

"Asgard technology."

"Ah," Cameron commented. "Those guys are pretty handy, aren't they?"

"I've changed my mind," Daniel spoke up. "I'll be going."

"If I had been entirely informed of the situation, Col. Carter, I would have answered Col. Mitchell's question differently. I will go to the annual picnic to listen to O'Neill's speech, and also to meet the girlfriend of Cameron Mitchell."

The colonel smiled to himself. Oh yeah, he thought, Cassie would enjoy meeting all of them. An image of a black hair witch came forbiddingly to his mind. Vala Mal Doran could cause some problems. One never knew what was going to pop out of her mouth, or where her wondering hands may roam. He turned to look in the general direction he knew Daniel to be sitting.

"Will Vala be there?"

"That's up to General Landry. He hasn't decided if she'll be safe enough to go."

Before Cameron could comment, a guard strode forward carrying a torch. Cameron stood up to holler, "I want to make an official complaint to your leader!"

The guard didn't respond. He continued passed the four prisoners. Cameron shook the bars of jail hard, trying to gain the guard's attention. It held no affect to their keepers.

S T A R G A T E

It only took forty-eight hours for someone from the SGC to rescue them. SG-9 under the command of Col. Wilson, spoke to the local guru around the Stargate. Apparently, Daniel had committed a crime when he was video taping the villagers. The planet's people believed that capturing an image of a person on film of any kind would endanger their soul, preventing them to reach their heaven. Col. Wilson convinced the guru to release SG-1 under the condition that all of Dr. Jackson's recording devices shall be destroyed. The colonel felt that sacrificing SGC equipment was worth the release of their flagship team.

Col. Carter was currently heading towards the airport to meet Jack O'Neill. The general was spending the entire week in Colorado Springs, leaving two days after the annual SGC picnic. Beside him on the plane was another former commander of SGC, General Hammond.

George Hammond shifted in his seat besides Jack. Their plane was going to be landing soon. He glanced out the window as he spoke to him. "You owe me fifty dollars, Jack."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jack commented.

"Cameron dropping by Sam's house in May rings a bell?"

Jack nodded slowly. About three months ago, Cameron Mitchell had stopped by Samantha Carter's house to inform her about a mission. The man was surprised to find him in the house.

"And what about it?"

"Hank and I made a bet on how Mitchell would learn of your relationship with Sam."

"Ah," Jack commented. "How did you think he would learn of our relationship?"

Hammond chuckled. "I figure someone would let it slip."

"Ah, come on, George. You know us better then that. Do you see us letting something like that slip out? Sam and I had tipping-toed around our feelings for eight years."

Hammond sighed. It almost seemed that Hank Landry knew the former SG-1 better then he did. Hank felt that Cameron would learn about Sam and Jack on his own, with no help from anyone else.

Both man sighed as an announcement sounded on the speakers. The plane was ready to land.

Meanwhile, driving towards the airport, Sam picked up her ringing cell phone. The caller ID indicated that Cassie was on the line. She quickly pushed a button to answer it.

"Cassie."

"Hey, Sam. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm on my way to the airport now to pick up Jack."

"Jack? What's he doing down here?"

Sam smiled. "SGC is holding their picnic party this weekend. Jack's being forced to attend and gave a speech. Will you be going there?"

"I don't know. I don't really belong there now."

Sam frowned. "Yes, you do. You're one of us, Cassie. You'll always be. I'm sure people are going to be wondering where you are if you don't show up."

Cassie sighed across the phone. "What day is it?" Cassie shook her head at Sam's answer. "I won't be able to go. I'm going with a…friend to a work event of his."

"A friend?" Sam teased. "A male friend?"

"Okay, he's my boyfriend. And there's no way to get out of it, even if I wanted too. He wasn't sure about going, but I talked him into it. I always had fun at SGC's annual picnic. He recently got transferred down here so he doesn't know many of his co-workers yet. I told him this would give him the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Oh."

"I can see if he would want to leave early so we could catch the end of the picnic."

"I'll get Jack to swing by your place one day this week so that the two of you can catch up."

"Tell him to call first. And Sam? Don't mention my boyfriend. I rather they just meet each other. You know how he was about Kevin. He scared the poor man away."

Sam agreed. They chatted a few more minutes before hanging up. Sam had arrived at the airport, and Cassie had a visitor at her door.

S T A R G A T E

Cassie set the phone down on the kitchen table. She walked to the front door where someone was banging on it. She sighed. Whoever was out there wanted to talk to her badly. She peaked through the spy hole first. A smile lit up her face.

Cameron Mitchell was outside her door. The man had a huge bouquet of flowers in one hand. A peace offering? The man hadn't called her in four days. He didn't answer any of her calls. He had told her he would be out of town of a day or two for his job, but he exceeded that limit. She should have been used to his sudden trips, and longer then expected trips as well.

She erased her smile before opening the door to him. She didn't want him to know how happy she was to see him. She wanted to see him beg first. She opened the door slowly.

"What do you want?"

Cameron held the bouquet out to her. "I'm sorry! I got a little caught up in my work."

She took the flowers and smelled them. "What kind of job doesn't allow phone calls during a trip anyway?"

"A pretty strange one," he said smiling.

Cassie stepped out of the way to invite the man into her house. "You should have called me when you got in."

"I got in last night--very late. I didn't want to wake you up. Plus I wanted to surprise you." Cameron followed her into the kitchen. "Don't I even get a thank you kiss?"

Cassandra's back was turned to him as she smiled. She found an old flower vase that had belonged to her mother and arranged the flowers in it. "Do you deserve a thank you kiss?"

Cameron walked up behind her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He placed a kiss on her neck. "I am sorry. We hit a bit of a snag on our last trip."

She turned around in his arms. "I forgive you," she whispered before kissing him.

Cameron swore several minutes later when the constant ringing of the doorbell broke the silence in the house.

"It's probably Vala," he commented to her.

"Vala? Who's Vala?" Cassie demanded to know.

He smiled at the jealousy in her voice. "She's someone I work with. She needs someone to watch her when she's not…working." He inwardly groaned. Daniel had to work with several ambassadors on a treaty for a trade of technology. He would be busy with the work for several days. Vala had decided to tag along with him when she heard he was heading off of the base. General Landry, for reasons he could only assume was to get her out of his hair, allow the alien woman to join him. He couldn't leave her in his apartment alone, and he had to see Cassie. He had forgotten that he left Vala in his car with a promise that he'll be back in a minute for her.

"Oh." Cassie was slightly confused and curious. Was Vala a grown woman? If she was, why would she need a caretaker?

Cameron grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry about her--much. She's almost harmless. Just keep a watch on where her hands are. She has this nasty habit of taking things."

Cassie glanced around her. She really didn't own very many valuable things. She allowed Cameron to drag her to her front door.

He flung open her door and rudely asked the woman, "Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

"I was getting lonely," the shorter, dark hair woman said with a pout.

The two women sized each other up. Vala was the first one to react. "I'm Vala Mal Doran." She stuck her hand out for a shake in the custom she knew the Tau'ri favored.

Cassie took her hand. "Cassandra Fraiser."

"Well, Cassandra, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you. It used to belong to my mother."

Vala glanced down and noticed Cameron was holding the woman's hand. "Are you two together?"

Cassie nodded. "Three months now."

"How…fantastic for you. You must be the reason why he was in a hurry to get rid of me." Vala turned to Mitchell, a pleading look in her eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Didn't you eat something before we left?"

"Yes, but that was just a snack. Daniel would feed me."

"I'm not Daniel."

A huge grin split her face. "I know. He has a better backside then you do."

Cassie wasn't sure if she should be jealous of the woman. Vala was more attractive then she was, and the woman had to be closer to Cameron's age then she did. There was more then ten years between the two of them. The age difference had never bothered her before; but if he had women who looked like that to work with, and who had experienced the same things during childhood . . . She shoved those thoughts away. She didn't even share the same experience with adults her own age. She wasn't even born on this planet.

"I was just going to start dinner. How about joining me? We could order pizza. I had nothing plan," she told him. "Really, I didn't. I had some leftovers from yesterday's dinner, but pizza sounds better." Cassie smiled at Vala. "How do you like your pizza?"

"Oh, what ever you get will be fine. I'm not a picky eater," Vala said to cover up her ignorance of the food that was offered.

"Pepperoni and bacon sounds good to you?"

Cameron and Vala nodded. Cassie quickly located her phone and dialed the local pizzeria. After placing her order, she herded the newcomers into the living room. She decided to start a conversation to cover the awkward silence that had started to spread between them.

"So, you work with Cameron?"

"Oh, yes," Vala replied. "I haven't done much work with him. I'm still in training." Vala had been cautioned not to mention the Stargate or anything related to the work that happened in the base. She followed Cassandra's polite conversation and asked her what she did for a living.

"Oh, I'm still in school--"

"School? Aren't you a little too old to be in school?" She gave the man beside her a look. "I didn't realize you were into children. Now I know why you never took me up on my offers."

"College," Cassie corrected. She sat straighter in her seat in anger. The woman had no right to comment on her age. She wasn't that young!

"College? Wait, isn't that like a university. I remember reading something about it the other day. I hadn't realized that people could spend their whole lives in school. I never liked school." Vala glanced towards Cameron for confirmation.

Cassie was thrown back. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not from around here."

A very simple statement. It was one that Cassie understood better then most. She should have realized that Vala didn't grow up around here. She probably wasn't even born in the States. Her accent should have told her that.

"So you're new here too?"

"Too?"

Cassie nodded towards Cameron. "He hasn't lived here all that long."

"Ah, yes," Vala mumbled. "Right. So," she said quickly. "What are you learning at school--this college place?"

"I'm studying biochemistry," she started. She answered each of Vala's questions about college, and some not even related to it. When the pizza arrived, Cassie ordered Cameron to clear a spot on the kitchen table for it while she paid for the food. Their conversation turned to food during dinner. It was several hours later before Cameron mentioned that he needed to take Vala home.

S T A R G A T E

Vala sat on the table kicking her legs out. She watched Teal'c silently as he bid his students farewell. Teal'c had been teaching some of the soldiers some staff weapon techniques. Daniel was still locked away in a room drawing up a treaty. Cameron had dropped her off after their dinner with Cassie. And Sam was no where on the base as far as she could tell. She only had Teal'c to talk to at the moment.

"Vala," Teal'c greeted as he walked up to the table.

Vala handed him a towel to wipe off some of his sweat. He smiled his thanks. "Are you busy?"

Teal'c gave the question some thought. "I have nothing plan after this. Is there something you want?"

Vala jumped off of the table. The two aliens walked out of the training room. Teal'c headed for the shower rooms. Vala followed closely beside him. "I was wondering if you could talk to General Landry for me."

"What is it you wish me to speak with General Landry about?"

Vala glanced down to watch her feet. She normally wouldn't have spoken to anyone about this, but she felt she could confide in the man. "He wouldn't allow me to go to that picnic thing."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at her. "Is that all? Did he give you a reason for his preventing you to go?"

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "He doesn't think I'll behave. And that's just plain silly," she added with more confidence. "I'm an adult. I know how to behave! It'll be fun to meet new people. Some of these people are a little to stiff, if you get my drift. Like him right there," she said pointing to a technician replacing a light bulb. "He barely acknowledges I'm here."

"I have found that some of the Tau'ri have a hard time associating with people not from this planet."

"I don't get that," she commented. "They work with people from all around the galaxy; they should be use to it."

"I have stopped trying to understand the Tau'ri. They are a strange race."

Vala smiled up at him.

Teal'c paused at the door to the shower room. "I have heard and seen many of the people bring dates to this event in the past. I would find your company pleasing if you would attend the picnic with me."

She inhaled sharply. Teal'c was inviting her to the picnic. It was something she wanted to go to, but she hadn't expected him to take her there himself. She figured that he would ask Landry himself or ask Sam or Daniel to speak with the man. It would be nice to have a date for the picnic. This way, no one would be ordered to keep her company, or to watch her every move. She wouldn't feel like someone's unwanted baggage.

"Oh, no, I couldn't! I bet you already have some girl already waiting to go with you," she said to him, hoping he wouldn't back out now.

A smile tugged on Teal'c's lips. "I do not. I would prefer your company over 'some girl', Vala Mal Doran. I will not take no for an answer."

"Okay, if you insist," she quickly replied. "I'll be ready in my quarters exactly at noon in two days. Don't be late." Vala waved goodbye happily before practically skipping down the corridor.

She was invited to the picnic. General Landry may believe that she posed a security risk, but Teal'c didn't think so. She thought about Teal'c all the way to the room that they had assigned to her. He was the first one from the SGC that welcomed her wholeheartedly into their little group. During games, the two of them usually squared off against Daniel and Cameron. Sam rarely joined them in playing the Tau'ri sport, basketball. When Col. Carter does play, she would randomly choose a side.

She and Daniel had gotten off on the wrong foot from the beginning, but she wouldn't have it another way. She smirked. Ah, yes. Daniel could play the annoying brother very well, but he could also switch into the hot, sexy lover within seconds.

Vala quickly shoved those thoughts of Daniel Jackson away. She was supposed to be mad at the archeologist. He ignored her after SG-1's return. She had been worried about him, and the rest of the team, of course. When she tried to show him how happy she had been to have him back safe and sound, he shoved her away. He hadn't said two words to her since then that didn't include "go" and "away". Wouldn't he be shock to see her arrive at the picnic on Teal'c's arm?

She sang happily as she glanced into her closet. The song lasted another five seconds before realization happened. She had nothing to wear! Sure, she had several pairs of clothing provided by SGC and several tight leather outfits she had brought here, but nothing that would fit in with a family-rated event. Children were going to be there. She heard several of the personnel mentioning bringing their sons and daughters to the picnic. A body hugging jumpsuit would not do, neither would anything the base had given her.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Cassandra Fraiser had given her. The other woman had told her to call her anytime. She was going to take her up on her offer. She hoped the woman would help her. She didn't have many people to turn to on this planet. She had liked Cassie, and felt that Cassie had liked her as well. Given time, Vala was sure that a friendship could bloom. A shopping trip was just the thing needed to strengthen the bond.


	3. Ripple Effect Of a Phone Call Between

Family Day at SGC

By: Sasusc

Spoilers: General Season 9 knowledge

Summary: It's that time of the year again when SGC has their annual Family Day Picnic. The picnic allows one Cameron Mitchell to reveal to his team the girl he has been dating: Cassandra Fraiser. Cassie/Cameron

* * *

Chapter Two: Ripple Effect . . . Of a Phone Call Between Aliens

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

The couple entered the house covered with sweat. They had gotten up early to run several laps around the neighborhood. Cassie went directly to the refrigerator for a couple bottles of water. She handed one to Cameron before twisting off the cap of the bottle.

"Refreshed?" she asked him.

He gulped down the water. "Yeah, feels like I just got out of bed," he commented sarcastically. "You run like that every day?" he asked seriously, his breath finally having caught up with him after the hard run.

She shook her head. "No, only twice or so a week. Mostly I jog or do some power walking a few times around the neighborhood. How about you?"

"I try to jog several times a week," he commented after another long sip of his water. He ran a hand through his hair causing it to spike up. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Cassie nodded. "Vala called me last night after you dropped her off."

"Really? What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if I'll go shopping with her. She has a date for that picnic tomorrow. She told me that most of her clothing didn't make the trip over here--some weird, freak accident blew up most of her clothes and personal items."

"Really?" he asked with little concern in his voice.

She ignored his tone. "She mentioned needing to find someone to pick her up, so I volunteered you. Is that alright?" Cassie didn't believe that the man had made any plans for today that didn't include her. He had gone to his apartment after taking Vala home to collect an overnight bag. He hadn't plan on coming back to his apartment until after the picnic. "If you don't want to do it, I can. I figure that you could get her while I go run out to get cupcake mix and icing."

He mentally groaned. He'll have to send another day with Vala interrupting his time with Cassie. Vala had surprised him last night, and behaved herself around Cassie. She didn't even act that well around Daniel or General Landry. And he also had to admit that she hadn't annoyed him endlessly yesterday afternoon as he had grown accustomed to.

But there was one question he wanted answered before agreeing to bring the alien woman back here. "Why did she ask you?"

Cassie turned around after throwing the water bottle away to giving him a look. "She doesn't have many friends. She only knows the people the two of you work with. She didn't feel comfortable asking them."

"And she was comfortable asking you, a complete stranger to her?" He pulled off his sticky t-shirt. "You don't have to be nice to her, you know," he said coming closer to her.

She backed into the counter behind her. "Cameron Mitchell!"

"Now, don't 'Cameron Mitchell' me, sweetheart. I'm glad you like her. It's just that I wanted to spend more time with you. It's not often that I get this much free time for myself." He leaned into her, bracing his hands on either side of her. He nuzzled her neck before taking a small nip.

Her hands traveled up his bare chest before locking behind his neck. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her. Her movements belied her following words.

"Stop. I need to take a shower. I'm all sweaty." She tried to hold in her whimper as his head and lips traveled south. "And I…promised Vala you would be there in an hour or so."

"Shower's good," he said into her skin.

Cassie made an incoherent sound and closed her eyes. Cameron took the sound as an agreement. He swept her into his arms. She opened her eyes in surprised and stared into his blue eyes. The lopsided smiled she loved some much graced his face.

"Shower?"

She leaned forwarded and kissed him. "Shower."

* * *

Cassie was glad that Cameron had decided to allow her and Vala to shop alone. There were a few things she wanted to discuss with the woman without him hearing. It was something she should have realized yesterday while talking to the woman. She held a nagging feeling in the back of her mind all throughout dinner about this woman. If she hadn't been around Sam as long as she had, she would have been able to identify the nagging sensation yesterday. As it was, it took a night's rest to come to the conclusion of what was wrong about Vala. Vala had naquadah in her blood. One did not acquire naquadah on Earth.

She directed Vala towards the woman's section in J.C. Penny's as she gathered her thoughts on how to broach the subject. The woman beside her had that fascinated look in her eyes as if all this was a new sight for her. It might very well be true if her suspicions were correct.

"What do you want to look at first?" she asked her.

"Everything," Vala replied. Her eyes wondered around the store taking in the different selections offered and the people drifting from one rack to another. She had never been on a planet that held an indoor marketplace quite like this.

Cassie pulled her towards a rack holding lacey halter tops. She found a deep blue top and held it out for Vala's inspection. Vala shook her head, and pulled out the matching top in pink.

There was no one standing near them to overhear their conversation. Cassie kept her voice low as she spoke. "You have naquadah in your blood." Cassie figured the direct approach was best.

The statement startled Vala. She glanced at Cassie in surprise. "What?"

"Naquadah. I know you have it. I can sense it."

"You can sense it?" Vala was stun to realize that she hadn't given it a second thought. She was used to being around people that had naquadah in their bloodstream. Cassandra Fraiser's statement reminded her that the Tau'ri didn't possess the mineral naturally.

"Just who are you?" Vala asked her. "You're not . . ."

Cassie smiled a reinsuring smile. "A Goa'uld? No, are you?"

Vala bit her lip. What was she suppose to say? Cameron had warned her not to say anything, but he hadn't counted on Cassie mentioning something to her.

She noticed the indecision in the woman's eyes. "When you mentioned you weren't from here, did you mean that . . . ?" She pointed into the air.

Vala actually glanced up, before realizing that she meant space, another planet. She pointed up as she repeated her question back to her. Vala was determined not to loosen her lips first. She didn't want to be blamed for spilling this planet's guarded secret.

Cassie nodded her head slowly. She only ever told one person about her alien status, her former boyfriend Dominic. She truly had thought that she and Dominic would spend the rest of their lives together. She had confided in her mother and Sam about her desire to tell her secret to him. They both gave her a long talk about her decision; but in the end, they told it was her secret to tell. So she did. Dominic took the news well, and he asked her many questions. She couldn't possibly explain to him everything, but enough for him to understand. Their relationship lasted another year. She still talked to him. He always came to her when he heard about extraterrestrial phenomena. She told him what she could, which wasn't much.

"Really?" Vala lean in closer to whispered, "Where you once a, you know, a host?"

The younger woman shook her head as she fiddled with the rack in front of her. "One of them experimented on my people. How about you?"

Vala replaced the top back onto the rack and shifted to the next rack. "I was a host until ten years ago," she answered softly.

"I'm sorry."

Vala smiled thinly. "Don't be. It's all over now." She held a purple top up against her body. "How do you like this one?"

"That's pretty," she commented. She wasn't ready yet to end this conversation. "How long have you been living here?"

"Months now." Vala as moved to yet another rack.

Cassie followed her movements. "How did you get here?" The Stargate was the first and obvious answer, but she learned that the obvious answer was not always the correct answer when dealing with alien matters. Her mind shifted towards Cameron. Was he a SGC personnel, or even a Trust operative? He had told her that Vala worked with him. Was he her ally or enemy? Would Vala's answer lead to her questioning Cameron's motive for their relationship? She held her breath as she waited.

"Your people call it the Stargate."

Cassie released her breath. Cameron Mitchell worked for the good guys. She had became so used to not questioning her mother or Sam and the rest of SG-1 that she felt it was completely normal not questioning Cam on his work. The long absences and the many business trips would fit into the mold of a SGC personnel.

"Well, I guess they're not _your _people, are they? I should have said Cameron's or Daniel's people--"

"That's alright. This is my home now. It has been for nine years now." Cassie zeroed in the name she mentioned. It was also mentioned yesterday. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Vala studied a price tag on a top, quickly calculating the sale price of the item. "I can't promise to answer."

"Daniel. Who is he?"

"Hmm?" Vala glanced up. "Daniel? He's the whole reason for my being here. I deal with rare items, and Daniel was the only person who could help me."

"Rare as in ancient?"

"Sometimes," Vala replied. "Are you interested in rare items? Because if you are, I'm sure I have something you would like. I have this cute little--"

Cassie laughed. "No, but does this Daniel have a last name?"

"Jackson, why?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," Cassie confirmed.

Vala nodded. "Do you know him?"

Cassie smiled a woman who was searching through a rack in front of her. "He's also part of the reason I am here."

* * *

Mitchell had left Cassie and Vala alone to wander around the mall an hour ago, confident that Vala wouldn't cause any trouble. She seemed to want to be on her best behavior around Cassie. He wondered over to the food court and bought himself a Pepsi. Cassie had told him to meet him back here within the hour unless she called him. She hadn't called yet.

His cell phone rang just has he sat down. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID. Daniel, not Cassie. Should he take that as a good sign?

"Hello," he drawled out.

"I hear that you took Vala off base again."

"Yep. Why? Do you want her back?"

"Oh, no, not really. It's just that I finished that treaty. I was surprised not to see my lab in pieces." Daniel paused. "What are you two doing anyway?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping? Shopping for what?"

"Clothes for the picnic."

"What? General Landry told her she couldn't go."

"Apparently she didn't get the memo." Cameron took a quick sip of his Pepsi. "Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you taking her there?"

"No. I thought about taking her as a reward for being good, but I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet. Did she tell you I was taking her?"

"No, but she said she had a date. I assumed it was you."

"Huh," Daniel said.

Cameron copied him. "That's strange. Who would she be going with?"

They started naming people, but each name seemed unlikely. Cameron noticed Cassie and Vala searching for him through the crowd. He stood up and waved to gain their attention.

"I got to go. It looks like they finished shopping."

"They?"

"Didn't I mention she was shopping with my girlfriend?"

"No," he replied. "You think that's wise?"

"They seemed to like each other, and Vala hasn't done anything yet."

The two men said their goodbyes. Mitchell slipped his phone back into his pocket. He walked the few remaining steps toward the two women.

"Ladies," he greeted. "How was the shopping? Did you get everything?"

Vala nodded eagerly. "I didn't know you had places like this here. And there was a wide variety of things I could get." He stared at the bags questioningly. Vala rolled her eyes. She pulled out a credit card. "I used this nifty little thing." She smiled. "They take them everywhere."

He grabbed the card and glanced at the name printed on it. T. Murray. Who the hell was T. Murray? "How did you get this?"

Vala smiled and leaned closer to him. "Quite simply, really. I just mentioned to a certain someone that I didn't have any funds in my name."

"And this certain someone would be?"

"Why, my date of course!" Vala smiled. She knew a change of topic was in ordered. "You wouldn't believe how many different stores they have in here! Did you know that make a shop just for lingerie?"

Cameron frowned at Cassie. "Did you take her in there?"

She gave him a mock glare. "Should that really concern you?" she asked him. One of her eyebrows rose in a familiar imitation of a tall Jaffa he knew.

The lieutenant colonel smiled at her. "I'm not asking for me, sweetheart. I'm asking for a friend of mine. I don't want him to come yelling at me when he finds her wearing something skimpy in his bed. Something skimpy, I might add, she brought while out shopping in my care. I don't even want to go there," he said with a meaningfully look aimed at Vala Mal Doran.

Vala held tightly to her bags as she glared at him. "He can't blame you for something I bought. And for your information, I haven't jumped into Daniel's bed in quite a long time. And I can't even tell you if he noticed or not!" Vala hated that he implied that she only brought the clothes for Daniel's benefit. It was far from the truth. When she had arrived at the SGC, she only brought with her one bag full of her belongs. Most of that was packed full of rare and special items she hadn't yet found a buyer for them. "Anyway," she said with a twitch of her lips, "my new mystery man might not enjoy it if I jumped into Daniel's bed. Unless, he's kinking…" The alien woman gave that some thought. Before her imagination could take her farther away, Cameron Mitchell made a face and an awful gagging sound that pulled her back to reality.

She shrugged her shoulders in response to his actions.

Cassandra's cell phone began ringing. She quickly fished it out of her purse and answered it. She had set that number to its own ring tone for easy and quick identification.

Cameron became jealous of the smile that covered her face as she answered the phone. Who could be calling her that made her that happy to hear them? His girlfriend didn't even allow him to learn the person's name. She walked out of earshot to talk in private. He turned to look at Vala. She was glancing around the crowded mall.

"You haven't been giving away any secrets?" he asked her.

"Of course not," Vala replied snidely. "You reminded me enough times yesterday and today about how your people aren't allow to learn about the Stargate program. Maybe you should have a little chat with Cassie."

"What?"

Vala grabbed his drink and took a sip. She grinned at him between the straw as she sat down.


End file.
